Secrets
by Bladefire
Summary: It's Kensuke from Daisuke's POV. It's cute and that's all that matters. So enjoy!!


This is my little Kensuke. If you don't know what that means than you shouldn't read it. It you do know what it means and don't like it than go away. Also, I don't own digimon it's owned by someone else.  
  
Secrets  
By Bladefire  
  
I walked threw the park, bored out of my mind. High School was finally over and all my friends were busy.  
'He's not busy.'  
I pushed that thought away. No way was I going to see him. Not when every time he comes near me I just want to push him against a wall and...  
I jerked my mind away from that train of thought. I sighed heavily and sat on a bench. How do I tell my best friend that he's the hottest guy in town? I groaned in frustration as I hung my head over the back of the bench. I saw Hikari and Takeru walking up the path. I grinned, so that's what they both had been so busy with. I sat up straighter on the bench and straightened out my grin. I know that everyone thinks I have a huge crush on Hikari but they were wrong. I just really enjoy getting on Takeru's nerves.  
'Not as much as I'd enjoy...'  
I stopped that thought before it could finish. Then I stuffed my problems away in the back of my mind and fixed an innocent smile on my face.  
"Hi Hikari, Takeru!" I said cheerfully and heard Takeru smothered a groan. I barely stopped myself from grinning. Instead I stood as Hikari and Takeru stopped in front of me.  
"So, Hikari, have any plans tonight?" I asked knowing she wouldn't.  
"Ah, well, no." She said reluctantly.  
"So would you like to go to dinner and a movie?" I struggled to not laugh as Hikari looked uncomfortably at the ground. Takeru look at me in annoyance. This was getting to easy.  
"Well, Daisuke. You see...I can't," Hikari stammered as she tried to find a way to let me down without hurting my feelings.   
I couldn't help it; I started grinning widely trying to hold back a laugh. Hikari looked up from the ground she was staring at to me trying not to laugh. She looked confused for a moment then scowled as she punched me.  
"You jerk." She growled. Now it was Takeru's turn to look confused.   
"I'm sorry. It was just so much fun." I started laughing and had to sit back on the bench.  
"How long?" she demanded, but her tone had softened.  
"A year after I met you." I confessed, "You two are just so much fun though. I couldn't resist."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Would one of you please explain what you are talking about?" Takeru asked, looking extremely annoyed.  
"See!" I said grinning as I pointed at the blonde.  
Hikari glanced at Takeru and smiled. "Yes, I see your point. Come on Takeru, let's leave before Daisuke decides he actually does like me."  
"You mean..." Takeru started as they walked off. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Takeru was even slower then me.   
I returned to watching people pass by, lost in my own thoughts. I wasn't really sure how long I sat there but when it started to get dark I figured it was time to get home. I pulled myself up off the bench and started walking down the path. I picked paths randomly. They all led to the exit anyway. I heard footsteps ahead of me and looking up I saw the last thing I ever expected to see. Ken was walking down the path with Jun. What was Ken doing with my sister of all people? I looked around quickly but couldn't see anyway of avoiding the couple. I sighed and pulled myself together. I continued walking, head down hoping they wouldn't see me.  
"Hey Daisuke!" Ken greeted.  
Damn it!   
"Hi Ken, Jun. What are you two doing here?"  
"Ken took me out for coffee and now we're strolling threw the park." Jun replied.  
"Oh." I tried to look interested while my mind was trying to get around the fact that Ken was interested in Jun.  
"I guess I'll leave you to alone." I started to walk off.  
"Dai, I saw Hikari and Takeru earlier." Jun looked confused, "She was explaining something to him about you. Is their any thing going on between you and Hikari?"  
I smiled, poor Takeru. "No. We're just friends." With that I walked away leaving the other two behind.  
The next day I avoided Jun, Ken and everyone else I knew but mostly Jun and Ken. I didn't want to see them together. It would only make matters worse. As it was Ken seemed to be the one thing my mind was focused on. The way his lips moved when he smiled, the way his blue hair hung in his eyes. I fell back onto by bed. My room was my hide out, today. No way was I going to leave this room. The door opened and Jun stuck her head in. Apparently my idea had a flaw...people could still come in.  
"What do you want Jun? Don't you have a date with Ken or something?" I asked bitterly.  
"No, what makes you think that? We're only friends. Last night he just wanted to talk."  
I blinked, just friends? "Oh, I thought you were going out."  
Jun looked at me closely, "Why would you care?"  
I rolled my eyes theatrically, attempting to hide my joy at the thought of Ken being single.  
"It's rather odd having you go out with my best friend." I replied truthfully. It was the truth in a way since it would drive me crazy. I want to go out with him, me, not Jun.  
Jun frowned but left my room. I rolled over onto my stomach my mind once again on Ken. I opened the drawer to my bedside table and pulled out a picture of Ken and me. I lay there, looking at it before tossing it over my shoulder. Who was I kidding? Ken wouldn't be interested in me. My door opened once again and Jun looked in.  
"What?" I turned to face her.  
"Just wondering what your doing inside when it's sunny outside."  
"Nothing." I turned my back to Jun, once again looking out the window. The door closed as Jun left my room. The phone rang and she answered it. She started talking to whoever was on the other end. I tuned her out. Lost in my own problems. So lost that I didn't hear anyone knocking at the front door nor did I hear my sister talking. I did, however hear my door open.  
"Go away Jun." I said without turning to look. The door closed, I assumed she had left. That is until I felt someone sit on the edge of the bed. I turned and stared right into Ken's dark eyes.  
"Oh! Ah...Sorry. I thought you were Jun." I apologized.  
Ken smiled shyly, "It's alright. I found this on the floor." He held up the picture I had tossed over my shoulder.  
"Sorry. Everything somehow ends up on the floor and then buried in the closet." I wasn't necessarily referring to the picture but Ken didn't need to know that. My friend frowned at me but put the picture down.   
"What's wrong Dai?"  
I shrugged, "Nothing." Only that I love you and am desperately trying not to kiss you, I thought to myself.  
"Then let's go outside and kick the soccer ball around." He suggested.  
"No thanks Ken. I'd rather be alone." I said softly.  
Ken was about to speak when the door opened and Jun leaned into my room yet again.  
"I'm going to the mall. Need anything?" she asked.  
"No." I answered.  
"Okay." She left and I heard the door click. No, she wouldn't have. I got up and checked the door. She had. She had locked Ken and me into my bedroom. I tried to unlock it but it didn't work.  
"Great. Just great. Jun has locked us in." I walked to the window and watched as my sister went to her car and got in.  
"She locked us in?" Ken went to the door to open it but the door wouldn't budge. I noticed that Ken was getting a little uncomfortable.  
"What's wrong Ken?" It was my turn to ask.  
"Nothing." Ken said quickly.  
I smiled; Ken was such a bad liar.  
"If it's nothing than why are you all jumpy?"  
Ken blushed. That took me by surprise. What did Ken have to be embarrassed about? Ken looked at me and I held his gaze. He drifted over to me.  
"Daisuke...I...You..." Ken stuttered. He stopped for a moment then leaned forward and kissed me softly. At first I was frozen with shock. Did this mean Ken liked me? Then I relaxed, putting my arms around him. I kissed him back loving every second of it. Finally we had to break apart, the need for air was to great to continue. We still held each other. I leaned forward and pressed my fore head against his.  
"Dai, I love you." Ken whispered.  
I blinked. He loved me? I smiled widely and lean toward his ear.  
"I love you too." I felt Ken relax against me.  
"She said you would but I wasn't so sure."  
"She who?" I asked.  
"Jun. That's why I went to coffee with her. To get some advice."  
I grinned, "Jun can occasionally give out good advice."  
Ken hugged me tightly, burring his head into my neck. I held him close and moaned when he started nipping at the side of my neck.  
"Whoa!" I said backing up.  
Ken looked hurt as he stepped away.  
"If we're heading in the direction I think we're heading in then let me write a note." I went to the desk and scribbled a note before showing it to Ken.  
  
Jun,  
Unlock the door but do not disturb. We're rather busy   
and it's all your fault.  
Dai  
  
Ken grinned. I slipped the note under the door so that she would see it when she got back. Then I went back to Ken. I smiled at him.  
"I did tell you that I love you right?" I asked.  
Ken nodded.  
"Good, I just wanted to make that clear." I pulled Ken into my arms.  
"It was very clear, but feel free to say it as many times as you want." Ken replied and then kissed me. I closed my eyes as he led me to the bed. I don't think I've ever been this happy and I know it's only going to get better.  
The End  
  
That was my Kensuke...Not bad if I do say so myself. Review if you liked it, if you didn't then don't waste my time. I'm rather proud of this fic. 


End file.
